halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Thanks Hey I saw that you commented on my Jackal article, thanks. And thanks for the achievement too! Whoa, that's so cool! Haha, so many spaces. That's got me thinking about making a family tree for Baw Wee Thanks for the advice, I can't think of any ancestors for Baw Wee, let alone his mother and eleven other sibling's names. Ok, let me hear them. Good names, but you should remember that me and Daw Wee were the only two children to survive out of thirteen born. And also that they should have "Wee" as their last name. Like Gab Wee, or Mayloo Wee. But still good names! Well I like to think that "Wee" would be my last name even though everyone calls me "Baw Wee" and not "Baw". Alright let's just agree to disagree. Well looks like he'll be fighting you and Zamra in our next RP since I'm on Hyrayah in exile. I sure hope not. That reminds me, when are all of us going to do another RP? Well he replies to mine. Turn that frown upside down! You know what I mean! All done, and lots of yelling today, huh Baracuss? Nice pic, I'll probably make him Hellwalker's son. Maybe there will be a second Human-Demon War. Who knows? BTW You should check out my Achievements and my reasons for getting them. What a n00b! No I'm just joking. Hahaha, more yelling. BTW you should check out my newest achievement. Thanks! Did you see the newest one I gave to myself? Sword art thingie. Sorry about DBZ, I'm just not a fan of anime stuff...My art is named:Satan's Blade *Satan Slash:Cut from outside to in and stop at the middle then slice upwards *Satan Lunge:Lunge at Enemy then Twist blade, then push in until the sword goes through them *Satan Crush:Punch at gut then face then smash the sword into their head. *Satan Glory:Same as Satan Slash but before slicing upwards punch enemy in the face.- gotcha- Sword Art Okay, have you checked out my Zatarak article? Well my Sword art is called Crossed Swords and the moves i'll just type them down myself. (P.S. When you have time, could you help me with some of my articles?) No one is missing at all, by the way, have you read the Cole Protocol yet? (P.S. Thanks for the name of my fighing style) Roger, Roger. Also in the Cole Protocol, it reveals more Sangheili culture and if the Elites get shamed they have to kill themselves in order for the bloodline to continue or the entire bloodline of one is wiped out. A side note, the Elites sons are suppose to never know their fathers only there mother's brother. No kidding, so about the RP invited me to, what shold I do? Okay I added stuff to the RP. Also how do you like my Sword Art? Yes High Councilor. Weapon art I actually have a weapon style, its not energy sword but an energy scythe. If you can create it,would be awesome. Style name is called Divine Distance. Its the signature style of Ushran 'Sojam Few Things #I was just about to send you a message when something came up. #When I have time and finished a few of my articles I will try to come up with a fighting style. #I already made achievement list. Check it out. Its pretty impressive article. I'm gonna be busy on Halo Fanon this weekend. I have a number of articles to start writing. If you haven't already looked, check out the Upcoming Articles section on my userpage. I only have one more article to finish. We might be able to RP, depending on how much I get done this weekend. But we might not be able to RP next week because things are going to be kinda havok for me, because I got school exams coming up. Yes and Yes. And I saw you called me a copy-cat. I created mine this mourning! Well whatever. Have you seen my mate, Viara 'Nartamee? Yeah you know you like that picture. lol. And about your plan to wed Krana, genius. Like I said, I still haven't had a chance to create a Fighting Style. Wow, what fun loving guy. lol. I "earned" 4 more achievements, check them out. Ha ha. I never even knew you added that achievement. Let alone was a fan of AC/DC. I can play Dirty Deeds and the intro of Rock 'N' Roll Train on my guitar. I probably will join your RP in the end but I'm still thinking. I haven't seen him yet. (Sorry for the late response) Tony Tony Watts! This is Tony Watts! the goot some sorta, URK! Heeeeellllpppp! RP Rama: (I board Sanghelios' Fist and com you) Baracuss, my fleet and I are ready to go. We are just waiting on Uasp. Any idea where he is? (PS. Sorry I took so long to get back to you) Re: Achievements This is for putting your name on my Friends List and also for me taking to long before replying 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Gotru Infobox I spotted it. thx, I probably never would have done that. Again, thx. Your cool Baracuss.- RE:Invitation Honourable Councillor - your noble extension of friendship is met with warm regard! It would do me honour to join your clan! My availability is limited, and other tasks take priority, but I shall spare all the time I may! Specops306, Kora '' 03:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RP Invite Sure I'd like to join! I'll probably be the only Grunt, or maybe I'll add my brother too... Trust me I have a surprise in store for the RP. There won't be any from me. Can I add my name and status? Thanks. How long do you think this RP will go? Well let's hope this RP goes good since we're all friends. Hey are there going to be any deaths in this RP? Good, I already know which character of mine I'm going to kill, but I'm not telling so its going to be a cliff hangar. BTW how did Maydor come back to life? But wouldn't that be too confusing? Instead of leaving off where you, Zamra, Uasp, and Rama were? Well now I'm confused, I don't know if I should delete what I wrote or keep it. Whatever, I'm sure everyone else will catch on. Or! We could make this an entirely new RP, you were somehow captured by the Brutes and I just recently arrived on Hyrayah. Y ayou can still keep the page, it would just be a different idea for the RP. You should have Maydor's death be a flashback or you tell your friends what happened. And the Final Battle of Sangheilios sounds perfect for a death..... Good to hear. Anyways, how are things? Hmmm......well for me my Xbox is working fine. And I have over 2 feet of snow in my yard. Well I'm not that lucky, I have a loose molar tooth and it kills. I only have 4-6 baby teeth left, my teeth came in late when I was a year old. Trust me, I eat plenty of sweets. And healthy food. I see you're telling everyone that the RP is ready. :D I just lost my molar!! WHOO! Ya, I know, now I can finally eat without feeling pain! What? Is it something about the Opossum? Why do you hate them? OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO FUNNY BUT BAD AT THE SAME TIME! HAHAHAHA XD. You're right, but its funny because I never knew that and you just brought it up. Nice vid, where did you get the voice morpher/changer? Thanks for the info, also I got Left 4 Dead today! RP Thank you.- I'll put meh two guys in! YAEYA!- Ascetic Can I use the Ascetic Captain picture in the Sangheili Ascetic Corps for Gotru 'Narzonee? thx.- Another art Heya, Could you translate War Bringer into Sangheili, it's gonna be Jrae 'Sekatee's Art. thx.- Back at you buddy Zeno-Taste Lakamai Frendo,Baracuss !!! (Zeno slashes at you with the training sword,whacking you on the forearm.) Thanks for the invite How is this RP gonna go ? RP Invite Your RP Lord has signed in. lol RE: RP:Separatists I'm in Sword Art thx.- RE: Hai Thanks for the compliment about the Hai! Anything you'd like to write about Hai actions on Zalcronia would be fine. The Hai are tough and numerous, but since they prefer frontal combat the Zalcrans would have the advantage since they're good trackers and guerilla warriors. The Hai are brutal at close range though. An idea for such an encounter might be that a large band of Hai mercenaries land on Zalcronia and get into a bloody fight with the Zalcrans, kind of like Aliens or something. Okay. While such an isolated incident probably isn't worth mentioning on the Hai's page, it does make for a good short story... maybe some Covies crash on Zalcronia, which is why the Hai are down there. It should probably take place a little after the Human-Covenant War has ended since the Hai didn't break out of their system until after the Civil War had started and even then they spent a couple years trying to conquer the galaxy before the Sanghelli stopped them. After that they pretty much splintered into a race of mercenaries until about 300 years later. Them fighting the Separatists would work... the Hai don't like Sanghelli. Sure, it sounds like fun! Unfortunately I'm tied up for a while with a collaborated story and BVA, so could you put whatever mention you want on the Zalcronia page (like a Hai ship crashed, after a big battle a few Hai managed to survive and get off planet) and then I'll start it whenever I finish up with my other obligations. RE:Jrae 'Sekatee Ohhhh!!!! :P Kay, I'll change it but thx!- RP Sure-a Thang, lolz. By the way I think meh new sig is awesomer than the old one, LoLz!- Hey You never responded to my message. Look four-five messages up. Excellent Your RP Lord is pleased. Ah you know I'm just messing with ya, right? We '''ARE the kings! Reminds me of a good Tenacious D song. So whats new? RP Hey Baracuss, could I have my Phantom go into Baracuss' Assault Carrier? Cause' my guys need somewhere to go. thx.- Coincidence I noticed that you started off the RP with an excert from the beginning of Halo: Separatists. I see. Join the RP? Hi Can I join your RP, RP:Separatists? I've been dying to RP, and I do have experience. If possible, I'd like to be an Elite Shipmaster, preferrably on a Battlecruiser. I could also be a Brute footsoldier. '''''Regards, SPARTAN Rozh 02:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) TheRolePlay Hey-ya, Baracuss you should write a Jason-106 part of yar RP.-- Your RP Hey man, how do you like my 2 parts that I've made so far? Thanks, I'm apretty good writer, aren't evidence of that is Battle Group Divine Light. Speaking of which, I need a title for Chapter 16. (P.S How do you like the addition of my character's uncle?) Thanks Thanks ^ SPARTAN Rozh 18:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Jason-106 LoLz!- Jason WHOO-EET! LoLz!- New Article Check out the new Upgrades article. Add your own upgrades to improve equipment for use on the battlefield. Hey Hey man, are you around? RP Just like everyone else, do you think I could join the RP Separatists? I can RP anything although I'm thinking of being a Brute Chieftain/Shipmaster. Besides, so far, and no offence, your RP looks really really really one sided (Brutes are getting their asses handed to them on a golden platter). Alright, thanks! - DrunkenDrunk Zalcronia Looks good. Would you mind saying that the crashed Hai were stranded for a few days before another ship retrieved them? It just seems to fit with their personality better. Intel Just wondering where you were. BTW, I detected Raga's presense here on HaloFanon two days ago. I never knew him. Wait... are you saying that your trying to get me a seat on the High Council? Well guess only time will tell. BTW, I haven't even started anything on the RP yet. Yeah, I've been busy too. Gaming and trying to finish some articles. The only real reason I could see that is because everyone in our group is rarely on now days. I hear that. Hey there Good to hear from ya, How's it going? I saw, I've been doing nothing really, just playing xbox and going to school All that sounds great, and by the way its campaign, not campaine Yup :) Can do! And when the three of us play campaign I call being Chief, or Arbiter. Sucks to be you. Now that's the Baracuss I know! Uhh...I don't know. Ya I saw the video yesterday, good job. BTW the Halo Wars demo is awesome! Ya you can fight against AI in skirmish mode and the campaign is fun. In skirmish you can play as the UNSC or the Covenant, I like the UNSC better but I am getting better with the Covenant. Hey man, what's going on? Good News I've heard that high-speed internet services are now available in rural areas where I live. That means I might be able to get XBL sooner than I thought. It still might be a few months though. Probably not till the end of spring. I just guessing. RE;Agnostos Ya, I think it could work. Let me finish up with the Empire however and we can figure out how to have it play out. Achievement Unlocked Congratulations. *This user holds an Energy Sword on a daily basis. RE: Star Charts I'll have to think about it. I've been busy with other articles so I haven't put much thoughts into adding more info about the Star Charts. No Prob Sorry I forgot to explain its just that I didn't want any freaking out about what the creature was. The tentacles were from a Gravemind, and what do you want me to do about my fathers powers? I'll change his powers to strength. First off its strength, :), and what I mean is that he's got muscles but not bulging bodybuilding guy muscles. His arms are just a little bit bigger than a normal Grunts. Ya that's the problem, I don't want him trying to find me. And also I don't know where that Forerunner temple that he teleported to is. I don't know, but are going to come to the planet? Since his uncle contacted you and you said you'd be there ASAP. I know I was just wondering. That's good to hear, I probably shouldn't tell them. Nah, we should let him find out. Yo Man! Hey, it's been a looonnnnnggggg time hasn't it? I noticed that you had mentioned me as a Spec-Ops elite, and I figured I'd try to work that into my bio. Expect to see a lot more work on it this weekend, I just picked up The Cole Protocol and it gives a lot more info on the Sangheili culture, gives me a lot of inspiration! ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] Hey Have you checked the Grand Armada page lately? CT has put an NCF template on it, but left no explanation. I sent him a message asking whats up. No problem, but I find nothing NCF about it, and CT is being mute, so I have no idea what to do. I think we should wait for CT to respond. Lol Hmm, what do you propose to find the new Counilors? And yeah, the spec-ops thing was a good idea. I'll try and join the RP soon, and I may be on Halo later today if you wanna play. ~[[User:RATM Fanboy|"Myself"]], [[User Talk:RATM Fanboy|"Speak Your Mind"]] Yo How are ya man? Anyway, I was thinking of making a Sangheili group. Like a group that has the last remaining Honor Guards and I lead it of course. Not what I was thinking, I was thinking of them be a Special Operations team and at times, guard the High Councilors. Hey Hey, check my new articles out. PS: Im in the spelling Bee tomorrow, and you have bad spelling, so HAH!